


The Little Life

by VergofTowels



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birth, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergofTowels/pseuds/VergofTowels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Roxy masturbates to the idea of getting pregnant and giving birth to her own human wriggler."</p>
<p>Very short fill for the kink meme; I'm de-anoning here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Life

**Author's Note:**

> "Bonus: she has hilarious misconceptions about how human reproduction works."

You swallow, and that’s when it begins. Life. Tucked inside your belly, burning like a slug of whiskey traveling down your throat. You run lily white hands over the soft skin there, place your palm above your belly button and just feel it, that dip in your skin. That dip that once went through to the inside of you. The wet inside of you. Your thighs are slick and you like that too.

After you swallow, your belly will grow heavy and round as a pumpkin, weighing you down, anchoring you. You imagine that curve, one finger in, so smooth and perfect as the sun setting on the water. You’re so wet. Your belly will be hot and tight. You touch your hips and the swell of your belly, imagining how it will feel to feel life moving within you. Two fingers. You brush your clit with your thumb and shiver.

You’ve heard that giving birth hurts, but it won’t hurt you. You’ll pace your bedroom in the dark and you’ll be tugged down by that insistence inside, that hot insistence. You’ll crouch and shiver and spread your legs, anchored to the floor, hearing nothing but your own breathing and the waves. You will be so calm. When the egg starts breaking you, you will tremble and sigh, trapped in the feeling right before you pee, right before you come, when you almost can’t stand it. How wet you will be. And it will slide out smooth and black and you will catch it in lily white waiting hands.

_The little death._ The little life. You’ll hold it in your hands one day; a baby, pink like you. And you will whispers sweet nothings into her perfect little ear.


End file.
